knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly is a character from Star Vs the Forces of Evil and is a main character in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights and ppointed the Knight of Joy, she is the latest in the Mewman Royal Family line and wielder of the royal magic wand. Personality Star is extremely energetic and very friendly. She loves having fun and has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help people in need and loves to put a smile of everyone's face. That said, she's incredibly uncomfortable with the pressure of being queen someday, which constantly weighs down on her mind. That, and she also has a hard time with being bored, which isn't helped by how grueling some of her magic lessons can be. History Pre-Series Born as the sixteenth princess in the Butterfly Dynasty of Mewni, Star spent most of her time fighting monsters and taming wild unicorns, rather than spend much of her time studying to become a Queen. Mini-Series On her 14th birthday (the official birthdate for her to receive her family's royal magic wand), she came storming into the grand hall riding on a unicorn. She excitedly grabbed the wand, with it transforming to match her personality, as she told her mother that she could handle it. She was immediately proven wrong by casting a burning rainbow over Mewni Castle. While trying to sneak away until the rainbow spell died down, she slipped into a red portal and found herself stranded in some kind of forest. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Royal Magic Wand: As the latest in the Butterfly family line, Star wields her family's royal wand, which allows her to cast multiple kinds of spells, from energy blasts, to physical objects, even incantation spells. Double Princess Beam: Combo attack w/ Usagi Tsukino: Star and Usagi combine their wands to create a powerful blast. Final Dynamic Special: Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Getter Dragon, Usagi Tsukino, Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger: Star and Usagi start the attack with a Double Princess Beam and raises the opponent into the air. Relationships Usagi Tsukino Though often getting on each other's nerves (mostly Usagi calling her out on some of her dumber ideas), the two are none the less extremely close friends, almost like sisters. Star relates especially towards the pressure Usagi feels for becoming queen of their homes. Koji Kabuto Star took an immediate liking to Koji by how cool he was when he saved her in Mazinger Z. As the team continued to come together, much like Usagi, Star came to view Koji as a cool, older brother, showing Star all the cool places around Earth or letting her due more "questionable" activities. Tetsuya Tsurugi If Koji is similar to a cool older brother who likes to cause trouble, Tetsuya is the more mature older brother that tries to keep everyone under wraps and ruin all the fun (at least from Star's point of view). Tetsuya will usually be the one to pressure Star into studying her spell book and will scold her whenever she messes up. While usually pretty stern with her, he does show that he cares. Pearl Pearl will usually be the one to insist Star keep up with her spell training, but is usually pushed to the side when Star is bored, or when Koji or Shannon have one of their bright ideas. Pink Diamond Mordecai & Rigby Moon Butterfly Moon generally isn't amused by most of Star's antics, mostly from how unqueen-like she usually acts. Ludo Star and Ludo are bitter enemies. Well, at least from Ludo's perspective. In reality, like the rest of the team, Star sees Ludo as more of a nuisance then anything, with his minions serving as little more than sparring practice. Toffee When first made aware of his presence, Star had never heard of Toffee and as such, didn't know what to make of him, aside from the general irritation of a new villain, and getting angered by him kidnapping Usagi to get her to destroy her wand. Notes Like Pink and Usagi, many of Star's relationships are based off of Star's dynamics with her friends in her original series (aside from Tom, of course). * Usagi/Marco Diaz * Koji/Janna Ordonia * Pink/Jackie Lynn Thomas * Shannon/Pony Head * Mordecai/Kelly * Tetsuya/Glossaryk * /Hekapoo * Rigby/Rhombulus Category:Mewman Category:Royalty Category:Magic Category:Crystal Knights Category:Disney XD